hogsofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Isle of Swill
The Final Mission — Mission 25: Well, Well, Well! *'Turn Time': 30 seconds *'Enemies': 5 Legends (parachute in after Gunner's second turn), 1 Gunner (in 200 health Pillbox) *'Your Pigs': 2 Heroes, 3 Level 3 Pigs OR 3 Heroes, 2 Level 3 Pigs Welcome to the final mission of the game and arguably the hardest. First of all, the green water here is poison water — any and all promotions who swim in it lose health including Heroes and Legends, and are immediately poisoned until they are healed. With some strategic planning and luck, all of your pigs will be able to avoid these whilst using them to really hurt the Legends when they appear. The swill wells, once destroyed, trigger a weapons drop but it's not worth wasting a turn to do this for what they drop (usually a Jetpack or similar). Anyway, to start the mission off you have two choices. The first is to try and win the mission before the Legends arrive, and the second is to use something to damage the Pillbox whilst you wait for the Legends. Winning before the Legends arrive is achieved by using a Jetpack to get up to the Pillbox on the first turn, triggering the Gunner inside to get out and Pistol that person, then using your second pig to knock the Gunner off the Pillbox with enough force so that he lands in a poison puddle and drowns. This isn't too difficult but may very well go wrong. The second method, and the one you will most likely take the first few times, is to beat the Legends when they parachute in. The premise here is that there is one Legend from each team that you're not playing as. Now, the Hero and each Level 3 promotion all have something that they contribute to this battle: *Heroes add Airstrikes, TNT, healing equipment, and health. *Spies contribute TNT and the ability to possibly pinch some of a Legend's best stuff and use it against them. *Pyrotechnics have long-range weaponry which can help in relocating a Legend to his nearest poison water puddle. *Surgeons contribute much-needed healing equipment and Tranquiliser (invaluable). *Saboteurs, quite simply, have TNT, Mines, and the Super Shotgun. Saboteurs can use the Super Shotgun more than once in this battle to achieve an instant kill on a Legend by blowing him up over the ridge around the map edge and letting him explode against the map boundary. This is a cheap but perfectly viable tactic. If a Spy gets Medicine Dart (x3), Tranquiliser (x1) and Airstrike (x1) as their Pickpocket items, then you're in a much better stead. The specialisations allow for each member of your team to be able to split up and each take on a Legend — Saboteurs may very well kill theirs in one turn and as such can go help another teammate, Surgeons can tranquilise theirs and buy themselves a free turn, and so on. If anything, Pyrotechnics aren't needed or particularly useful in this battle — it'll be a lot easier if you switch them out for any of the other Level 3 promotions or a Hero. The splitting-up approach also protects your team (mostly) against high explosive weapons such as Airstrike – since it'll only ever hit the one pig and minimise disruption to the whole team – and if you go by the first team recommendation for this mission, 3 out of your 5 team members are capable of healing themselves in one way or another anyway. Healing is important in this mission, which is why you should have a Surgeon (or two) and keep them alive at all costs. Once all the Legends are dead, however, the Gunner and Pillbox are easy pickings. Category:Hogs of War - Levels